


Blook family Snail farm

by Willowjade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Ghost Mettaton, Napstablook is a good DJ, Off of Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowjade/pseuds/Willowjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napstablook and Mettaton are about as close as cousins could be, nothing could change that! ...or could it...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what's back!?

It was a nice evening outside, the shiny star-rocks shimmering and a cold breeze blowing past Blook family Snail farm...

Mettaton was lying on the floor with his cousin Napstablook, it was a family tradition. He wondered if his other cousins still upheld the tradition too, he would never admit that he missed those literal dummies though.

"Mettaton?" Napstablook asked.  
"Yes Blooky?"  
Mettaton liked calling his cousin 'Blooky', it seemed nice, friendly too.  
"Do you ever.... I mean... have you ever wanted to be... Corporeal?"  
Out of all the questions that Napstablook could've asked, Mettaton wasn't expecting this one.  
"Well, no... even if I did, I doubt I'd find what I'd be looking for." It was true, if Mettaton was to really be 'himself' then.... he wouldn't find what he was looking for. "Anyway, I could never leave you, you're my favourite cousin and my best friend."  
"You're right." Napstablook said with a relieved smile.

=

After Mettaton went home, Napstablook took off his headphones, shut down his computer and flew into his bedroom.  
In his bedroom there was a box, and on the box was a picture frame. A picture of four happy little ghosts sat inside the picture frame, two of these ghosts were him and Mettaton, the other two?... "I hope they're both happy." He sighed.

Napstablook didn't want to be rude, but he, with his entire soul, wished that both of them weren't possessing training dummies and they still lived at the snail farm with him and Mettaton.  
Whenever Napstablook was sad, he looked at that picture, he looked at it when he was happy too.

It was the only picture of the four of them, they all looked so happy too. It was upsetting to know that Mettaton didn't even miss them.  
Napstablook fell backwards onto his bed. Even as a ghost, he could feel how soft and warm it was, and he quickly fell asleep.

=

"Blooky! Blooky! Oh, wake up, You lazy thing!" In the morning, Napstablook was woken by Mettaton's shouting, not the most traditional alarm clock, but quite effective. After he had woken up all the way, Napstablook flew downstairs and out of the front door. "THERE you are! You were asleep, weren't you?" 

It seemed as if Napstablook slept either way too much, or nowhere near enough. There was no in between.  
"You forgot, didn't you?" Napstablook was almost certain that nothing important was happening today. "You said you'd help me put up posters for my human fan club!" Oh, that. Napstablook would always help Mettaton when he could, today being no exception.

=

Mettaton didn’t know anybody in waterfall who was interested in humans, Truth be told- he didn’t really know anybody outside of central waterfall. That would change sooner or later hopefully. “I hope Napstablook remembered to go over by Hotland.” He thought aloud, Mettaton was running out of posters by the time he really got anywhere, He’d just put them around The snail farm and over by that fish monster’s house.  
He looked to his left and saw a dummy- it was in pretty good condition, and… just for a moment, he could’ve sworn he heard the dummy whisper something under its breath.  
Mettaton shrugged it off and headed home.

=

Napstablook finished putting up his share of the posters and was waiting for Mettaton when He turned up.  
“Good morning again Blooky!” Mettaton said with a big smile on his ghostly face, he seemed confident in something. “Oh… good morning again Mettaton.” Napstablook replied, suddenly he had an idea. The snails were looking bored lately. “Would you……. Like to play…. Thundersnail with me?” He hoped that he wasn’t being pushy or rude, but... what if he was? Would Mettaton ever forgive him? Would he leave? Would he even say goodbye? What would Napstablook do without him? Would he have to close the farm? Would he- “Blooky?” Napstablook zoned out didn’t he? “Huh?”  
“I said yes, I’d love to!” Oh, so Napstablook was overreacting.

=

“So, how do we play this again?” Mettaton never played Thundersnail much, it was always… Them.  
“I’ve lined up the snails, One-on-one. Umm, let’s see… You can take Roger if you want… And I’ll take Missie. Just encourage Roge to win the race.”

3-2-1-START!

“Gogogogogogogo! Roger! Race! Win! Gogogogogogo!!” Mettaton was Determined to win, stage lights blaring! Fans cheering! Every monster cheering his name! Mettaton! Mettaton! Mettaton! Metta… What?  
“Go….Missie…...woohoo………….” Mettaton looked over to Roger the snail, he was on fire! Literally... Missie had won the race, and by extension- Napstablook.

“Oh…” Mettaton couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed.  
“Oh! Oh no! You lost! I’m sorry! Don’t be mad!” Napstablook had nothing to worry about.  
Mettaton put on his best stage voice. “CONGRATULATIONS! You win a HUG!” Mettaton gave Napstablook a ghostly hug.

=

After that, somewhat underwhelming race, it was time for lunch- Ghost sandwiches, as usual.  
Mettaton didn’t enjoy them as much as his cousins, but he could never deny that Napstablook was near excellent at making them. When it came to normal magic, Mettaton was the superior, He could make an entire light show if he wanted, people always complimented him on his magical skill, Napstablook could only do very basic normal magic, but his ghost magic was his specialty, It’s like he was born for it. Mettaton, however… His ghost magic wasn't as amazing… 

“Did you… Like it?” Napstablook asked, and Mettaton replied with “Of course Blooky! You’re so good at making these!” as he said that, Napstablook laid down on the floor, Mettaton joined him.  
“This is some good music.” Mettaton stated whilst listening to a track named ‘Ghouliday’ “Thank you… Mettaton, really it’s just a thing i made for Gyftrot in Snowdin.” Napstablook liked helping other people, Making songs for them was one of the ways he did that. “You should make some music for yourself! You know, add a little tune, add a little wave!” Mettaton floated around the room in a wave to illustrate his point.

=

After Mettaton had left, Napstablook set to work. He hummed a little tune. “Do do doo do do doo do doo dooo” He smiled as he recreated the melody on his computer.  
As he worked, he thought about who to give this to, he knew Mettaton told him to make it for himself but… he thought that Mettaton would still appreciate it.  
When he finally finished the track he dubbed it ‘Spooktunes’..... But wait! Didn’t Mettaton want something wavey? Napstablook went back to his computer and edited the files…. A little of this, a little of that, ‘Spookwave’, That was it.  
“Mettaton?” Napstablook asked as Mettaton was watching Tv, there was just static, it was pretty static. “Yes Blooky?”Mettaton asked before he spotted the tracks that Napstablook had “What’re those?” He added “Oh It’s just a track I made for you… And one for me...” Napstablook replied.

=

After a little while of listening to his cousins music and eating ghost sandwiches, It was night, or as night as it could be in waterfall. Mettaton looked at a poster on his wall, “I wonder what it must be like to be famous.” Would he perform one of his praised light shows? Would he create fireworks? Would he entertain? ….Time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Mettaton woke up to his alarm clock, he was excited for his human fanclub, only one other monster said that they would come though.

Mettaton flew out the front door and found Napstablook with the snails, "How did you sleep?" If Napstablook was up already, then Mettaton knew the answer anyway. "I didn't really, sorry..." Napstablook either slept Not nearly enough or too much.

"Oh Blooky! you can't keep doing this... you should get some sleep!"

After Mettaton had finished with the snails singlehandedly and gone home, there was a knock on his door.

He opened the door to find a yellow lizard monster in a clean dress who'd obviously turned up for the human fan club. "A-am I late?"

"No, not at all."

=

Napstablook flew back home, and looked at the picture frame. He wondered what appeal training dummies had that ghosts didn't, he then picked it up and sat on his bed, daydreaming.

After a while of lying down, Napstablook finally fell asleep.

=

"Mew mew kissy cutie?" Mettaton had never heard of it before, but now he had an extensive knowledge of it, he didn't even like anime.

"Yeah! ... hmm, I've always wondered, What's it like being a ghost?" Mettaton honestly wasn't expecting that.

"If you want a positive response, go to my cousin... I hate being a ghost, but I can't find a body I like either. I still think being a ghost isn't for me..."

“What do you mean? What body WOULD you like?”

“I mean… I like humans, but... that’s impossible...”

“Hmm...” Alphys looked like she was thinking deeply “Alphys?”

“Gotta go!” Alphys shot out of the door.

“What?”

=

Napstablook woke up and flew out of the front door.

“Good afternoon Blooky!”

“Hi… Mettaton. How was your club?”

“Only one person came, she’s obsessed with these awful cartoons, but… she’s kind of funny.” Mettaton wanted to be friends.

“That’s great Mettaton!”  
"Really?"  
"I always like it when you meet new people! Seeing you happy brings excitement to my life, vicariously."  
"Oh Blooky... you don't have to live through me. The whole underground is your stage!"  
"I'd rather help out backstage..."

=

It had been a few weeks since Mettaton had met Alphys, and it was time for the second official meeting of the human fanclub.

-Knock knock knock!

"The Door's open Alphys!"  
"O-oh... okay! I mean... Hello Mettaton!"  
"Why hello Alphy-! what's in the box."  
"O-oh this? I-it's your... temporary body."

"My what?"  
"Remember when you said that you didn't like being a ghost? Well, now you don't have to! You could even be a star! A few months ago, a bunch of Tv's came to the dump. Pretty much everyone has them now! If I could get you a channel, and this body- we'd be able to get enough money for me to make you your dream body!"  
"Well what are we waiting for?"  
"B-but what about your cousin?"  
"Oh, I'll just leave a note."

=

Sorry Blooky, my dreams can't wait for anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that I deleted this, but don't worry! It's back! And slightly remastered!


End file.
